In some vehicles, a switch system may be utilized to raise and lower a door window glass. Some of these systems include a separate switch for selectively activating a motor to raise the window while the switch is depressed, a separate switch for selectively activating a motor to lower the window, and a third switch to activate a motor to lower a window completely in an express mode at any time that the switch is depressed.
Other switch systems are known to include multi-dome dual detent switches having at least a first and second collapsible dome structure. The dome structures have a conductive pellet on an underside. An elongated action bar extends across and bridges the first and second collapsible dome structures. A keycap is positioned for pivotal movement between first and second forward positions, and first and second rear positions. The keycap includes an engagement bar extending downwardly near one end of the keycap and positioned to engage the action bar. When the keycap is rotated forward to a first position, the engagement bar forces the action bar to pivot in a direction towards the first dome causing the dome to collapse. Movement of the keycap still further forward causes the action bar to rotate towards the second dome member collapsing the same. The keycap may be moved to first and second backward or rear positions to reverse the order in which the domes are collapsed. Although these systems are capable of producing a sequence of four functions, the switch systems include a multitude of components which complicate the assembly process and must cooperate together consistently to assure the desired results are achieved.
The present invention provides advantages to and alternatives over the prior art.